


Puppy

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Puppy has a hard time falling asleep and Daddy!Bucky is more than happy to help them out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

“Can’t sleep, my little puppy?” Bucky asked, softly running his hand up and down your back soothingly. You had planted yourself in his lap. After making your way downstairs from your shared bedroom. Bucky made sure you stuck to your strict bedtime, puppy’s need their full 8 hours, he told you.  
But he always had a soft spot for your sleepy gaze and pouty lips wherever you’re sleep-deprived. “You want Daddy to help you sleep?” He whispered in your ear. Nodding your head, you moved your arms up to wrap around the back of his neck so you could cuddle into his large, warm body.

“Okay puppy, c’mere, suck on daddy for a little while," Bucky said, moving his hands to take hold of your waist. Picking you up softly and placing you between his thick thighs. You hummed contently, mouthing his dick over his thin trousers. You felt it begin to harden under your tongue when you flattened it against the material.

A cold metal hand bushed your cheek as it made its way down to his zipper. Bucky lifted his hips as he pulled down his clothing. His cock smearing drops of pre-cum as it hit Bucky’s abdomen. Your mouth began to water at the sight of it, saliva collecting under your tongue.

“Carry on puppy” Bucky’s firm voice ordered. Springing into action. You licked your palm before wrapping your hand around his thick shaft, stroking him. Bucky groaned above you, his head tilting back to rest on the sofa. Leaning forward, you opened your mouth and gave his tip a slow, long lick. Savoring the taste of Bucky.

“Fuck puppy that’s good, you’re so good for me,” He rasped, hand coming up to stroke your hair. Finally wrapping your lips around Bucky, you hollowed your cheeks as you began to suckle. You sigh happily before adjusting to a more comfortable position. Resting your head against Bucky’s thigh.

“Go to sleep puppy, daddy’s here my good girl,”


End file.
